


Yours, Mine, & Ours

by chicka024, vampcoffeegyrl23



Series: OQ Happy Ending Week [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, OQ Happy Ending Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicka024/pseuds/chicka024, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: Outlaw Queen Happy Ending Week Day 6: Saturday - AU Happy Ending





	Yours, Mine, & Ours

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/user/Shelby_Carter/media/IMG_20180714_004048_zpsmcscotdt.jpg.html)

 

**Yours, Mine, and Our's**

Henry Mills had only known life with his mother, up-and-coming New York Times journalist, Regina Mills. She worked horribly long hours but always made time for her son. Their bond was strong and their house was open and honest. Henry knew from a young age that he was adopted, but Regina made sure he understood that he wasn't any less loved because they didn't share blood.

Though living in the heart of  _the city that never sleeps_ felt exciting on the surface, there was a constant look of longing in his mother's eye that told him something was missing from their family. Growing up, he'd never been able to figure it out until he stumbled on an old photo in their attic. He was surprised to find the image of a younger version of his mother on a horse with a kind-eyed man that had Regina in tears the moment her son brought it to her. The conversation that followed revealed to Henry the existence of the father he was supposed to have but was tragically ripped from their lives shortly after the adoption was finalized. Just like that, it all made sense. Henry realized there was a loneliness in his mother's heart that haunted her every day. In the years after, he did his best to ensure his mother never felt alone but the sparkless look in her eyes never went away. It was an endless puzzle his mind and wild imagination could not solve.

It wasn't until his first summer away from home at soccer camp that a solution finally presented itself in the form of a boy much younger than Henry though just as adventurous. His name was Roland Locksley and the two boys quickly became fast friends, if not nearly inseparable. Henry learned that his new friend's father Robin was, in fact, his favourite middle school teacher and it turned out the boys had a lot in common. Both lost a parent as an infant and both boys had parents who dedicated everything they had to their sons. Most important of all, both Henry's mother and Roland's father were alone in this world. As any child would, Henry believed the answer was simple. He'd play matchmaker and unite their two families.

The adults, however, knew how complicated life could be. They couldn't have despised each other more, trading snide barbs and getting under each other's skin. Even so, it didn't take long for Regina to figure out what her son was up to. They decided to play along and go on one date as planned by the boys, thinking they would move on to something else soon enough.

The date, which took place at the Mills house, was awkward at first. The boys had been a little too eager, but once they'd been sent up to bed for their sleepover, Robin and Regina settled into a comfortable conversation that gradually morphed into something a little more intimate. It hadn't taken long for Regina to lose herself in the blue of his eyes as he told his tale of a misguided past, the birth of his son and grief over losing his wife. Robin fell for her elusive smile just as easily, mesmerized in the cadence of her voice as she spoke of her own traumas in the form of a controlling mother, lost fiance, and the struggles of unexpectedly raising her son alone. Robin found himself wanting to do all he could to keep prying that smile out of her. With each small curl of her lips, he fell a little harder, By the time the sun rose, they'd shared many tender and passionate kisses; laughed into each other's embrace when the boys were caught giggling and cheering from their 'hideout' on the stairs. Inevitably, a love deeper than any of them could have predicted developed, much to their children's delight. And on the eve of the new year, Robin had bent down on one knee.

A year later, they were happily married, their families united, enjoying one of their weekly walks down the streets of Manhattan. Though there were ups and downs to this imperfectly perfect family, the smile on his mother's face every day assured Henry that his little Operation Cupid had been a success. The Mills-Locksley clan of four were happy as they were but it was about to get just a bit bigger, for in just a few months the miracle birth of a child whom doctors declared would never be conceived, much less carried to term, would arrive.

It was a secret though, one a nervous Regina had been keeping to herself, but she knew she had to tell them. She knew the coming months would be far from easy but it would be worth it in the end with her family by her side. Robin glanced over at her and sent a warm smile her way that made her even more certain that then was the right time to share their exciting news.

And as Roland finished the last piece of his chocolate swirl cone, she did just that.


End file.
